wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bladestorm
These characters were created by Nightshifter The NightWing. Do not use without permission. (Still a massive WIP) |-|Bladestorm= >accessing file.name = Bladestorm >file corrupted >data lost >attempting data recovery . . . Appearance Bladestorm was last seen as a 10 year old female NightWing. With black mainscales and a light grey underbelly, she looks relatively normal until you get a closer look at her eyes. Her left eye is black, considered a "normal" eye color for the NightWings, while her right eye is an unnaturally bright shade of cyan. How or why she has this eye coloration is still unknown. Personality Bladestorm appears to be the more serious of the twins. Soulcatcher has described her as "The reincarnation of an emotionless, fun-hating drill sergeant." She isn't afraid to get her talons dirty if it means that her family and friends will be safe and will do anything to keep them safe no matter what. History Bladestorm and Soulcatcher were both hatched from the same egg. Two years after hatching, Bladestorm and Soulcatcher were trained under the watchful eyes of Groundbreaker and Nightwatcher. Soon, they were joined by their younger brothers Hellraiser and Nightshifter. Bladestorm and Soulcatcher became the best fighters in their family, their skills and coordination in battle was unmatched. Bladestorm quickly learned how to use and control her power with incredible efficiency leading to her being somewhat deadlier than her sister. Bladestorm eventually developed her own fighting style making it harder for others to learn and counter her attacks, and later modifies it so it's more efficient when fighting alongside her sister. (WIP) Abilities Bladestorm is capable of telekinesis and weapon conjuration. There is no limit on how many weapons she can summon and control making her an extremely dangerous opponent. She usually prefers to summon bladed weapons such as swords, axes, and spears and very rarely uses blunt weapons such as hammers or maces. She often prefers to attack with light and quick strikes, contrasting with her sister's powerful, but somewhat slow slashes. Stats Attack (Unarmed): B Attack (Armed): A Flame: C Defence: B Stamina: D Speed: A |-|Soulcatcher= >accessing file.name = Soulcatcher >file corrupted >data lost >attempting data recovery . . . Appearance Soulcatcher was last seen as a 10 year old female NightWing. Like her sister, she has black mainscales, a light grey underbelly and one black and one cyan eye. The only thing that sets her apart from her sister is that her right eye has the "normal" coloration (black) while her left eye has the "unnatural" color (cyan). How or why she has this eye coloration is still unknown. Personality Soulcatcher appears to be the more laid back of the two. Bladestorm describes her as a "Goofball that will eventually get us all killed if she doesn't straighten up." She has been known to joke around and doesn't take (almost) anything seriously, unless her life or the lives the ones she cares about are on the line. History Bladestorm and Soulcatcher were both hatched from the same egg. Two years after hatching, Bladestorm and Soulcatcher were trained under the watchful eyes of Groundbreaker and Nightwatcher. Soon, they were joined by their younger brothers Hellraiser and Nightshifter. Bladestorm and Soulcatcher became the best fighters in their family, their skills and coordination in battle was unmatched. Unlike her sister, Soulcatcher was unable to learn how to control her power. No one in her bloodline had a power that was even remotely close as Soulcatchers, leading to her constantly switching between different training techniques. Like her sister, Soulcatcher also develops her own fighting technique to better suit her fighting style, later modifying it to somewhat match her sister's technique. (WIP) Abilities Soulcatcher has the unnerving ability to absorb the life force of others and utilize them as energy beams, although she can't control it very well. Her scythe helps her control and strengthen her ability. When she absorbs someone's life force, their body will freeze and the color will seem to drain from their scales until their corpse becomes a fragile, grey husk. She often prefers to attack using heavy and powerful blows, contrasting with her sister's light and quick attacks. Stats Attack (Unarmed): A Attack (Armed): A Flame: C Defence: B Stamina: B Speed: D Trivia *Bladestorm and Soulcatcher are the only two of my OCs to have heterochromia. Gallery (tysm!)]] (tysm!)]] Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (Nightshifter the NightWing)